After All These Years
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Jo and Blair are watching the televised voting results of New York's decision on Gay Marriage. Let's not look too hard for the plot okay. NSFW or anywhere else for that matter...yeah mature theme ahead.


**DISCLAIMER:** These characters are not mine, just the insanity. Please take note, because I am not making any money here people. No characters have been harmed intentionally; though they were tossed in satin sheets for good measure.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This piece was originally written for my third anniversary with yurianimeotaku, five years ago. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **After All These Years**

On the night of June 24, Blair and Jo were speechless as they watched New York make history for its gay and lesbian citizens. The vote had passed; it was now legal to marry your same sex partner in any of the five boroughs. Blair and Jo were sitting together on their large sofa hands clasped and leaning into one another crying as they watched the positive voter's decisions.

No words could describe the joy of that moment or the past pains that they had seen over the course of their lives. **IT PASSED** _._ They were so busy celebrating the decision on the phone with friends and family, it left them emotionally drained, so neither Blair nor Jo had the energy for love making that night. They slept soundly in each other's arms and promised themselves to make it up to their partner another time.

The next morning, Jo was business as usual, the elation of last night's vote behind her, while Blair was entertaining thoughts of domesticity. The blonde always dreamt of a beautiful ceremony, long overdue in her mind.

* * *

On their honeymoon night, still amazed by her partner's touch, even after all these years together, Jo pulled the satin sheets of the hotel room bed from their mooring. None of the surroundings mattered much to her, nor did the remnants of the celebration in the rooms below. All that mattered now was the intensity of Blair's focus on the new Mrs. Warner. Jo arched her hips up to follow Blair's face, needing the sensation to continue. She shakily reached for Blair's head and found her hand pinned firmly to the mattress. Blair drew in one of Jo's nether lips and traced it teasingly between her tongue and teeth.

Jo was electrified with the way Blair was making love to her tonight. This was such a great feeling, even after twenty years. Jo had always been the one to state the many reasons why they never needed to be "legally" married, and of course, Blair argued those facts out until both of them were blue in the face. Jo laughed when she was the one to tell Blair, "Turn blue." As those past arguments came flooding back, Jo felt the caress of Blair's hands on her body. One hand cupped under her butt and the other parting her lips, providing the warmth of her tongue and hot passionate breath.

Jo drew in a sharp breath as she bucked her hips and Blair tasted the warmth of her wife's orgasm. The former Young Diablo was barely coherent and her body twitched, as she tried to relax while the orgasm passed through her. Despite Jo's whimpered pleas, Blair did not stop her loving advances. The passionate blonde savored every flavor of her partner of many years and could feel her own desires driving her to push this play to the next level.

Blair grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she watched Jo come down from another intense orgasm. She leaned down and kissed Jo's hip, enjoying the muscle spasm beneath the skin. Blair leaned across Jo's hips and kissed Jo's tummy slowly working up to her neck to watch as the green eyes she loved so well once more regained coherence. Tonight was not about sex, it was about love.

Blair could not think of anything better than the sight before her eyes right now, watching the woman she loved, who finally consented to be hers 'legally', ride the waves of bliss back to her. With a sigh and shaky hand to Blair's face, Jo reached for a kiss. Sex was always great between them, but making love like this was intimidating for Jo. She felt as if her heart would explode inside her chest. She needed to release the feelings she had.

Jo wanted to remember every moment and detail of this night together, as they had consecrated their vows. Being civil partners for so many years, Jo always took for granted the fact that Blair wanted some kind of domesticity. Something neither of their parents had successfully pulled off. When it came to the subject of marriage, they naturally fell to opposing sides. In Blair's heart of hearts, she desired the entitlement of marriage. Jo, on the other hand, could not fathom marriage. Blair knew this, but also knew it was Jo's fear of divorce that fueled her opposition.

When Blair suggested living in Massachusetts, just to have the entitlements of marriage, Jo vehemently argued she could never see herself living near Fenway Park's Green Monster or having to patrol the streets of South Boston. She felt they could have a decent life in New York City, without all the "trappings of marriage". Tears misted Jo's eyes as she kissed Blair, trying to shake those memories and hold on to the feeling Blair just gave her. After tonight, Jo would never be able to argue, especially with or around Blair, about the "trappings of marriage" without the ghost of a smile on her lips and mirth in her eyes.


End file.
